


Sticky Paws

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemas, Gags, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Consensual, colonic irrigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Pup spends his first night at the Vets.If poor Pet Tony thought the Vet's public examination room was scary, its nothing compared to what awaits him in the basement.





	Sticky Paws

Sticky Paws.

 

“Now little bitch, lets get you strapped in and ready for treatment.”

The vet had taken the shaking pet down in the elevator to one of the basement level treatment rooms, the sterile white tiled room contained a large metal table with various restraints attached. The length of the back wall contained glass fronted units containing shelves displaying medical equipment, restraints, gags, collars, items for disciplining wayward pets, grooming equipment and many more items that Tony/Pup had no idea what they would be used for, but he had the feeling he was going to become intimately acquainted with the many of them. 

Hauled up on to the table by his collar he was placed on his hands and knees, the vet pushed his hands on to soft sticky pads at the front of the table pressing them down firmly, he repeated the process with his legs pushing his thighs wide apart. 

“Stay Pup! I just need to make a few calls and cancel all my appointments for the next two days. I don’t want any there to be any interruptions to your treatment, my sole focus will be on ensuring that when your owners return they will be presented with the highest quality little breeding bitch.”

Pup couldn’t believe the opportunity he had been given, the vet walked out of the room already speaking on his mobile leaving him unrestrained facing the open door with a clear view of the elevator at the end of the corridor. Tensing his muscles, he surged forward only to find his physical body did not follow through on the jump that he envisioned, instead he found himself collapsing on to his stomach, face hanging over the edge of the table with the breath knocked out of him where his chest had hit his trapped arms.

Struggling back up on to his hands and knees he tried to pull his hands off the sticky gel pads, the more he struggled and pulled the deeper his hands sank in to the gel, until they were completely covered up to his wrists, more terrifying was the fact he could not feel his hands at all from the wrists down.

“No..ooo No…ooo, let me go you bastard, fuck what have you done to my hands!”

Glancing down between his arms he could see both legs from toes to knee caps had been immersed into the gel by a couple of inches. Panicked whimpers followed as he tried to stop the trembling in his limbs, fearful that he would sink further and lose even more feeling in his arms and legs.

When the Vet returned he laughed at the shaking Pup whose whines of distress were getting louder as his limbs sank further in to the sticky gel until he was locked in place elbows and knee caps covered. Pressing a button, he watched as the examination table tilted so that the pet’s ass was raised higher. With a tight grip on the pet’s unruly curls he forced his head up, laughing as he roughly shook the whimpering pup’s head.

“Quiet bitch! None of that pathetic whining, don’t need that kind of distraction whilst I am working.”

Forcing a large dental cheek retractor mouth gag in to the pet’s mouth, he hummed with approval when the bitch’s whines stopped as he fed a thick rubber tube down in to its stomach. Moving to the rear of the table he repeated the same process forcing the rubber nozzle of the enema hose deep into the pup’s anus.

“Now this is going to be highly unpleasant for you, but it is completely necessary to clear your body of any waste or food products before I start the procedure for turning you.

Your stomach will be pumped for any undigested food, as the enema empties your bowels of feces. Then a deep colonic irrigation will ensure that your colon is cleansed of all food matter. 

After that, water high in vitamins and minerals with an added diuretic will be fed through your system for three hours to complete the cleansing process.”

Crossing to his desk the Vet tapped a few computer keys to initiate the process, it was only then that he noticed the few strands of brunet hair clinging to his fingers. Well that just wouldn’t do, he knew there was something he had forgotten, well easily rectified.

The grooming clippers made short work of the thick dark hair, each pass saw the shorn curls fall to the table to be flushed down the open drain, the Vet paying no heed to the tears dripping down the pup’s quivering cheeks. When he finished, he ran his fingers over the inch of hair that remained on the top of the pup’s head and down around the half inch remaining high on the sides and back, surprisingly it had none of the roughness usual for buzzed hair. 

“Your lucky that I left you with this much Pup, personally if you were mine I would have shaved it all off then treated your scalp to permanently stop any hair growth, much less maintenance and easier for hoods and masks and gags. No hair to get stuck in straps and zips.”

The next few hours passed in a haze of pain and humiliation for Tony, his throat burned as the meagre contents of his stomach were pumped out. The Vet forcing his head down between his arms to watch as the enema filled his stomach, stretching the skin taut, the Vet’s large hand squeezing the swollen mound.

“Just think Pup, in a few months your belly will be truly filled, swollen large with your pups your titties dripping milk.”

His bowels cramped, and he gagged on the tube filling his throat, helpless to stop the wandering hands of the Vet as he stroked and fondled his swollen belly and tiny stub that was all that was left of his cock.

The Vet donned a medical mask before roughly pulling out the enema hose, adjusting the medical table so that his rear was lower as his bowels ejected their stinking content. Tony shuddered, mortified as he felt the fluids coating his thighs before being washed away by the sting of cold water sprayed over his rear and legs by the Vet.

His humiliation continued as the Vet methodically fed an even larger hose deep into his back passage, the thick nozzle seeking the entrance to his colon, snaking further inside. The sudden jet of warm water had him gasping in surprise, unlike the enema which has been a slow fill this was instant and continuous.

“Hmm, that should take two hours for the whole 50 litres to flush through your system, lets start feeding you the nutrient solution at the same time to speed up the process.

Now do try to get some sleep once your colonic finishes, you are held quite securely so there is no chance of you falling off the table, we have a very busy schedule tomorrow so will be starting bright and early if I am to get you fully transformed, ready for when your owners return."


End file.
